The present invention relates to automotive vehicle cargo covers, and more specifically, to a transformer cargo cover.
In the use of pick-up trucks and other vehicles with an open cargo bed, it is often desired to have a cover on the bed in order to protect the cargo load from the weather elements, as well as for security. Two different types of cargo bed covers include tonneau covers and caps. Tonneau covers are used when extra cargo space is not needed, as they are level with the top of the sides of the cargo bed. Caps are used when extra cargo space is required, as they are level with the top of the passenger portion of the vehicle.
In the use of vehicles with cargo beds, it is also often desired to increase the load capacity of the bed. To accomplish this, side extenders are used, which then bring the top of the sides of the cargo bed level with the top of the passenger portion of the vehicle, thereby increasing the load capacity.
In the past, these covers and side extenders have all been used to serve the desired purpose, but never in conjunction with one another, as they are all separate devices for different needs. They are also cumbersome in that they require more than one operator to put them on and remove them. Because they are removable, they also require extra storage space when not in use.
It would therefore be beneficial to have a single cargo cover that can function as a bed-level tonneau cover, a raised weather tight cap, and also be opened so as to function as side extenders to maximize load capacity, all without the need to remove the cargo cover, thereby providing versatility without requiring separate storage space.
It is therefore desired to provide a transformer cargo cover that can be positioned as a tonneau cover or a cap when a cover for cargo in the bed is needed, as well as positioned as side extenders when open cargo space is required for larger loads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transformer cargo cover that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a feature of the present invention that the transformer cargo cover function as a closed tonneau cover reconfigureable to a raised weather tight cap reconfigureable to an open top, side extended, cargo area.
The present invention advantageously provides a transformer cargo cover for a vehicle having an open cargo bed area includes a first and second lower panel each having an outside surface and a first and second upper panel each carried by and overlapping a predetermined portion of the outside surface of a corresponding lower panel.